February 2018 Nick Premieres
February 2018 Nick Premieres! Series 'The Thundermans' *Saturday, February 3rd at 8PM - "Significant Brother" (#419) *Saturday, February 17th at 8PM - "Rhythm n' Shoes" (#423) *Saturday, February 24th at 8PM - "Make It Pop Pop" (#431) 'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn' *Saturday, February 3rd at 8:30PM - "Sympathy for the Squishy" (#405) *Saturday, February 17th at 8:30PM - "The Harper Quad-Jobbers" (#406) 'Knight Squad' *Monday, February 19th at 8PM - "Opening Knight" (#101) (Sneak Peek) *Saturday, February 24th at 8:30PM - "A Knight at the Roxbury" (#102) (Series Premiere) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, February 10th at 8PM - "Meet Cute Crush" (#418) 'Game Shakers' *Saturday, February 10th at 8:30PM - "Babe Loves Danger" (#308) (Jace Norman Guest Star) (Season 3 Premiere) *Sunday, February 18th at 7PM - "Lumples" (#301) *Sunday, February 25th at 7PM -"Subway Girl" (#302) 'Hunter Street' *Thursday, February 1st at 7PM - "The Museum" (#205) *Friday, February 2nd at 7PM - "The New Friend" (#206) *Monday, February 5th at 7PM - "The Family Tree" (#207) *Tuesday, February 6th at 7PM - "Payback" (#208) *Wednesday, February 7th at 7PM - "The Plan" (#209) *Thursday, February 8th at 7PM - "The Reverse Heist" (#210) *Friday, February 9th at 7PM - "The Mole" (#211) *Monday, February 12th at 7PM - "The Green Mask" (#212) *Tuesday, February 13th at 7PM - "Hacker Hideout" (#213) *Wednesday, February 14th at 7PM - "The Super Secret Room" (#214) *Thursday, February 15th at 7PM - "The Crown" (#215) *Friday, February 16th at 7PM - "Hide and Seek" (#216) *Tuesday, February 20th at 7PM - "The Houseboat" (#217) *Wednesday, February 21st at 7PM - "Spy" (#218) *Thursday, February 22nd at 7PM - "The Ritual" (#219) *Friday, February 23rd at 7PM - "Hunters Forever" (#220) (Season 2 Finale) 'The Adventures of Kid Danger' *Friday, February 2nd at 6:30PM - "Texas Weiners; Yoohoo Tube" (#103) *Friday, February 9th at 6:30PM - "Octo-Charlotte; Trouble in Tropikini" (#104) *Friday, February 16th at 6:30PM - "Fish Talker; Wet Doom" (#105) 'Lip Sync Battle Shorties' *Friday, February 2nd at 7:30PM - "Enchanted Forest/Colorful City/Magical Attic" (#102) *Friday, February 9th at 7:30PM - "Catwalk/Jungle/Girls Night Out" (#104) *Friday, February 23rd at 7:30PM - "Disco Gym/Boot Camp/Cupcake Island" (#101) 'The Dude Perfect Show' *Sunday, February 4th at 1PM - "Pro Football Experience, Combined Sports" (#209) *Sunday, February 4th at 1:30PM - "Dudes of Destruction, Camping" (#208) (Season Finale) 'School of Rock' *Sunday, February 11th at 7:30PM - "A Matter of Trust" (#310) *Sunday, February 18th at 7:30PM - "Don't Know What You Got ('Til It's Gone)" (#314) *Sunday, February 25th at 7:30PM - "Not Afraid" (#319) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Monday, February 12th at 6PM - "Chatterbox Gary; Don't Feed the Clowns" (#226) *Tuesday, February 13th at 6PM - "Drive Happy" (#227A) *Wednesday, February 14th at 6PM - "Old Man Patrick" (#227B) *Thursday, February 15th at 6PM - "Fun-Sized Friends" (#228A) *Friday, February 16th at 6PM - "Grandmum's the Word" (#228B) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Saturday, February 17th at 11AM - "Simsky; Lucky Day" (#308) *Saturday, February 24th at 11AM - "Curiosity; House Pest (#309) 'The Loud House' *Friday, February 2nd at 6PM - "White Hare; Insta-Gran" (#302) *Friday, February 9th at 6PM - "City Slickers; Fool Me Twice" (#305) 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel' *Saturday, February 3rd at 12PM - "Moment of Truth" (#802) *Saturday, February 10th at 12PM - "Tough Love" (#803) *Saturday, February 17th at 12PM - "Making Waves" (#804) *Saturday, February 24th at 12PM - "Game Plan" (#805) 'PAW Patrol' *Thursday, February 1st at 12PM - "Pups Save Baby Humdinger; Pups Save a Pinata" (#425) *Tuesday, February 6th at 12PM - "Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew; Pups Save an Ostrich" (#501) (Season Premiere) *Thursday, February 8th at 12PM - "Pups Save Big Paw; Pups Save the Hum-Mover" (#502) *Monday, February 19th at 12PM - "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Sunken Sloop; Sea Patrol: Pups Save a WigglyWhale" (#503) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Tuesday, February 20th at 12PM - "Raceday Rescue" (#320) *Thursday, February 22nd at 12PM - "Defeat the Cheat" (#319) (Season 3 Finale) 'Zoofari' *Monday, February 5th at 2PM - "Best Pets; Jungle Gym" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, February 6th at 2PM - "Sound Safari; Frogs & Toads" (#109) *Wednesday, February 7th at 2PM - "Fancy Animal Photoshoot; Strongest Animals" (#103) *Thursday, February 8th at 2PM - "Show and Tell; Festival of Fluff" (#104) *Friday, February 9th at 2PM - "Animals Got Talent; Wild Dance Party" (#105) *Monday, February 12th at 2PM - "Big Animals; Tiny Animals" (#106) *Tuesday, February 13th at 2PM - "Everybody Be Cool; Forest Fun" (#107) *Wednesday, February 14th at 2PM - "Funniest Monkey Countdown; Flying Festival" (#108) *Thursday, February 15th at 2PM - "Baby Animal Nap Time; Desert Days" (#102) 'Shimmer and Shine' *Thursday, February 1st at 12:30PM - "Zahramay Dreams; Careful What You Wish For" (#315) 'Top Wing' *Tuesday, February 13th at 12PM - "Beaver Dam Rescue; The Great Goat-Cart Race" (#110) *Thursday, February 15th at 12PM - "The Banana Bandits; Shirley's Rocket Adventure" (#111) *Tuesday, February 27th at 12PM - "Turtlely Awesome Adventure; Brody Goes Home" (#113) 'Sunny Day' *Friday, February 9th at 12PM - "Clowning Around" (#108) Movies *"Blurt" - Monday, February 19th at 7PM Specials *"Superstar Slime Showdown" - Sunday, February 4th at 12PM Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018